


Lutz's Exhibitionism

by TheAlmightyTema



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 1p and 2p shipping, 2ps and 1ps are seperate entities in this, Exhibitionism, Ludwig is weak in the neck and Lutz revels in it, Ludwig not knowing that the window is one way until things are done, Lutz is gonna get his ass kicked later, M/M, Meeting Hall Sex, NSFW, One Way Windows, for clarification since I see canons around where theyre siblings/twins, they are not in my canon just so you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 05:31:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21192380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAlmightyTema/pseuds/TheAlmightyTema
Summary: Ludwig didn’t fully believe his boyfriend when he confessed to him he was an exhbitionist. He probably should have listened to him.





	Lutz's Exhibitionism

Ludwig wasn’t sure what had spurred this on, the two had been spending most of the day cleaning in preparation for the upcoming summit.. Well, Ludwig had been cleaning and Lutz had been trying to help him clean, when Lutz had spontaneously asked him the question. 

_ “Ludwig, would you be okay with that sort of thing?” _ Lutz asked. _ “You know, being out where people could see us?” _

He wasn’t sure where his boyfriend was going with this, or where the question had come from. Lutz and him were both into more strange and intense kinks, sure, mostly bondage but Lutz had never brought up exhibitionism to him before. Had he been shy about it? Why was he bringing it up now?

“Are you trying to tell me you’re an exhibitonist, Lutz?”

“Is that bad?”

Ludwig paused, thinking to himself for a moment. “No, not particularly. Why are you asking?”

Lutz was quiet for long enough that Ludwig looked up from what he had been cleaning to toward toward the taller German, who was laying on the couch nearby almost upside down. He seemed to be checking out again, completely engrossed in his thoughts. He did that a lot, especially when he was planning something. Goodness- what was he going to do now---

“Lutz."   
  
“Huh?” He sat up a bit, moving his head to rest on the couch so the blood wasn’t rushing to his head. “Oh, no reason. I just was never sure if it had come up, that’s all.” he smirked a little, Ludwig giving him a look. 

“What are you planning?” He asked, slowly removing the cleaning gloves from his hands and moving to set some things down on the nearby counter. He could hear the shuffling of clothing behind him before arms wrapped around his waist. He let out a bit of a sigh as Lutz snuggled into his frame, only slightly nudging him away from his neck as he tried to nibble on it. 

“Nothing, mein Perle. I’m just asking, that’s all.” Lutz kept his hands to himself for once, letting them just rub simple circles on Ludwig’s hips as he swayed back and forth the slightest bit. He leaned up, kissing the Ludwig’s cheek gently before leaning onto his shoulder, behaving himself which Ludwig was appreciative of. Ludwig sighed, reaching up a hand and rustling the other’s unkept hair. 

“That’s good, we need to finish cleaning up for the summit tomorrow.”

And that was where Ludwig thought the topic would have ended. Or where he had hoped it ended. He completely dropped it out of his thoughts for the rest of the day as the two continued to clean, organize and prepare for the meeting the next day. The next morning was the same, both of them splitting off at different times to head to the summit hall for the meeting. Ludwig being surprised when Lutz left a bit before him, claiming he needed to pick up something from Oskar before the meeting started. Today was one of the rare meetings in which all sides were present in the same room. 

Ludwig glanced around, not remembering this room honestly. This was one of the oft unused rooms by the nations, a bit bigger than usual, with a small door near the corner along with what looked like a window. Was that there before? He was sure it wasn’t. They hadn’t used this room since at least the seventies. Did this room have a spare closet in it? But then why did it have a window? 

He didn’t pay much mind to it after that last thought, he wasn’t sure what it was for, maybe a more silent room for those easily overwhelmed? Which was understandable with how insane these meetings could go… he didn’t know, and at the time couldn’t really focus on it as he got everything organized. By the time he got a moment to himself to think about it, he realized that Lutz wasn’t there. Had he not arrived yet? He could see the Swede he needed to speak to over with Magnus and Kristopher so surely he would have been here by now---

Before he could finish that thought, he felt something grab the back of his collar, yanking him backwards. He stumbled, moving to swing as he heard a door close behind him only to have his fist caught and for him to tense, and relax near immediately. 

“Lutz! Gottverdammt you scared the hell out of me!” 

Lutz had pulled him back into the room, his dress shirt already messy and his suit-jacket hanging on the coat rack by the door. Ludwig gave the man a glare, expecting him to explain himself. 

“Sorry Lud, I forget sometimes that you’re not good at being surprised.” He laughed, the scar on his face being more obvious by the rosy color on Lutz’s face. “I just wanted to show you this little room.”

Ludwig gave his boyfriend a confused look, glancing around the room. It wasn’t very big, and decently lit, a few spare chairs were stacked near the back and there was a bookshelf on the wall with near nothing on it. A coat-rack by the door and a window-- Wait, this was the room the window led into?

“Pretty cool right? There’s a window that lets you see into the meeting room from here. You can still hear the talking a bit, but it’s a bit tricky, I wonder if it’s padded.” Lutz remarked, Ludwig wandering up to the window and glancing out of it. It was a little darker, which made him think that perhaps the glass was tinted, however his train of thought was halted when he felt one of Lutz’s hands wander up the outside of his thigh. He went rigid, and moved to swat away the German’s hand. 

Lutz however seemed determined, Ludwig hearing that oh too familiar giggle of his as he wrapped his arms around Ludwig’s waist, angling it in such a way where he had to brace him hands on the glass. Lutz’s hand continued to wander a bit as he moved to nibble Ludwig’s ear, slowly move south. 

“Lutz- no, we have the- Gck- not there-!” Ludwig tried to scold the man, but Lutz knew just the buttons to make him melt, quickly pulling a muffled moan out of him as he bit the junction in Ludwig’s neck. Ludwig bit his lip, trying to keep himself quiet, his hands still pressed against the glass as Lutz slipped a hand under Ludwig’s belt. It wasn’t until he tried to turn his focus away from Lutz’s wandering hands did he remember what he was leaning on. 

_ Glass _

_ See through glass- _

_ glass that showed the rest of the summit goers getting ready for the meeting they were supposed to be attending. _

** _That means people could see them. _**

Ludwig turned a bright shade of red, squirming in Lutz’s grip. Lutz’s hands had wandered, unbuttoning Ludwig’s jacket and half of his shirt. He had continued to nibble marks on the man’s shoulders, unfazed by Ludwig’s squirming. 

“L-Lutz no, not here! They can see us!” He scolded. Lutz only leaned forward, pressing Ludwig further into the glass. Ludwig couldn’t be a brighter red. He loved Lutz but-- but- the thought of other nations seeing him- seeing the two fooling around-- there was nothing but a pane of glass in-between surely they’d be able to hear them in a heartbeat-- He couldn’t help but shiver at the thought, dancing the line just out of their reach-- 

“Mhn, and?” Lutz remarked, the hand that had wandered past the man’s belt slid down and around, cupping the German’s ass, the German smirking a bit as Ludwig shivered. “Let them watch, give them a show Luddie~” 

Ludwig moaned as Lutz resumed abusing his neck, Ludwig pressing into the glass and leaning back into the German’s frame. He could feel Lutz’s erection through their clothes, the man was enjoying his embarrassment. And he couldn’t get the thought of his head, of people watching Lutz and him, seeing Lutz all over him- hearing--

He bit his lip harder, arching back into the man’s chest as he felt Lutz slip his leg in-between Ludwig’s pressing his knee up and rubbing slowly- too slowly-

“Damn it- make it quick-” Ludwig hissed out, “We- can’t be late.” 

God that chuckle should not have been such a turn on- Ludwig was pressed down further, feeling one of Lutz’s hands digging into his hip as the other moved from his ass to slipping over his boxers, palming him far too gently. Ludwig groaned, his toes curling in his shoes as Lutz purposefully teased him. 

Lutz continued to draw small moans out of him as he executed his own hickey campaign across Ludwig’s incredibly sensitive neck, moving to slightly grind into his back side, taking great pleasure in seeing Ludwig jerk between his hand and his chest in search of more stimulation. 

“You’re..haah! Doing this on purpose..!” he said, trying to not shout at him. Lutz’s damned chuckled echoed throughout the room as the hand bruising into his hip slid off and down, taking Ludwig’s cleanly pressed slacks with it until they pooled on the ground useless. 

“What can I say? I love to tease you.” He said, running a hand up Ludwig’s thigh before slapping it. Ludwig was not expecting that, letting out a bit of a cry of shock and pleasure and smacking his head into the glass with a dull thud. His nerves went wild, not helped as Lutz slowly started pumping his dick in his hand. He saw at least three people look in their direction, his heart racing as he was sure people were watching them now. 

Ludwig was panting, his forehead dragging on the glass lightly as Lutz continued to push him closer to his end. “Mmh- please~ stop teasing-!” 

Lutz smiled, peppering kisses across the lower half of Ludwig’s face as he moved to unzip his fly and grab some things from out of his pocket. A condom and lube. Now, normally Lutz was not one for condoms himself, but he didn’t want to give Ludwig a third reason for kicking his ass later, so he decided it would probably be for the best. Ludwig wasn’t expecting to feel Lutz move to stretch him, and quickly came to terms with the fact they were going all the way here- where everyone could see. Another hell like shiver ripped through his body and he choked back a moan the best he could. 

“Mhnn Lutz~” he moaned out, his hands dragged down the glass slightly, the slight whine of his fingertips was hardly noticed as it became harder for Ludwig to care about the others as Lutz devoured every bit of his attention. The hand on his dick was moving slower, slowly creeping away to massage his hips and inner thigh, the other hand slowly stretching him out. Ludwig’s head leaned back into Lutz’s shoulder. 

“I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself, Luddie~ I thought you’d be mad at me.” he teased, slowly letting his length prod between Ludwig’s cheeks. At the cheekiness Ludwig cussed under his breath. 

“When were through, you’ll regret this later.” Ludwig said, “Now stop teasing me and _ fuck me _.”

“Yes, sir~” Lutz grinned, knowing he had pushed Ludwig to his limit before pushing in, twisting Ludwig’s head to catch the cry of pleasure in a kiss. He hummed, the angle was awkward but he didn’t care. After breaking the kiss he pushed Ludwig forward again, taking far too much pride in the man crumpling into a panting mess pressed into the glass. He kept a fast pace, happily doing as he was told, pumping Ludwig along with his trusts and enjoying the choked back whines and muffled moans that Ludwig did his best to suppress. 

Ludwig came first, fingers and forehead dragging down the glass as he moan Lutz's name. Lutz wasn't far behind, but Ludwig was surprised when he didn't feel Lutz finish inside him. He panted, pushing back against Lutz as the man pulled out, moving to grab some wipes from the abandoned shelf and help clean up Ludwig's and his mess. 

"You actually wore a condom?" 

Lutz chuckled. "Ja, I didn't want to give you a third reason to be mad at me." he remarked, helping Ludwig redo his buttons. 

"Wait, third reason? Was there something other than you surprising me with sex in front of the rest of Europe?" he said, still blazing red. How in the hell was he going to explain himself-- He almoat didn't want to leave the room. Sure all of them knew him and Lutz were together but seeing him so vulnerable like that he knew certain people would not let him live that down--

Lutz was grinning impishly as he went for his jacket, and Ludwig knew that was a bad sign. He crossed his arms after he finally had fixed his hair as much as he could, glad he had decided to keep his spare gel in his suit pocket after the last time.

"Lutz.. _ what did you do _?" he gave Lutz a serious gaze, but Lutz seemed undeterred. He opened the door, the sound of the other nations quickly echoing into the room. 

"Oh, the glass isn't see through Liebling. It's one way, they didn't see anything. I can't promise they didn't hear you banging your head against the glass…" He was grinning ear to ear as Ludwig's face was caught between drained shock and sudden intense embarrassment.

"Though~ I can tell you like the thought of the entire world seeing you get topped so I'll keep it in mind for another time." He grinned, slipping out the door and bolting off into the crowd before Ludeig could retort as the man turned redder and redder. Oh boy would he get back at Lutz later.

"** _LUTZ CALLUM KRAUSE!!!_ **"


End file.
